


A Dunmer Companion

by phoenixquest



Series: Rowena the Dunmer [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little talk between Rowena and Farkas the night after Dustman's Cairn and her induction into the Companions. I wished there had been a little more "courting" in the game than there was, considering the option for marriage, so I decided to write it out myself instead.</p>
<p>Skyrim and all in-game content is property of Bethesda, not me. I'm just playing in their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dunmer Companion

“Hey,” Rowena said, climbing up on the wall next to Farkas. He was sitting on Whiterun’s outer wall just outside Jorrvaskr, the night of Rowena’s acceptance into the Companions. He turned to smile slightly at her.

“Hey, Shield-Sister.”

“I like that,” Rowena smiled.

“Do you?” Farkas asked, his voice a little bitter as he looked away from her.

“What do you mean?” Rowena asked, taken aback. Did he not want her as part of the group after all?

“You know what it means. You saw what it means.”

“Oh, the werewolf thing,” Rowena realized. “Yeah, I get it.” She hadn’t given it too much thought yet, to be honest.

“Yeah, you’ll end up cursed like the rest of us,” Farkas muttered. He didn’t want that for her, and didn’t think she wanted it for herself, either. Who would? 

“Aela doesn’t seem to think it’s a curse,” Rowena commented. Oh, yeah. _Aela_ would.

“She likes that it lets her hunt. That’s what she does. Her and Skjor. The rest of us…not as much.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t like hearing your blood rushing in your veins,” Farkas said bluntly. “I don’t like that I’m always thinking about it. I don’t like that I feel the urges to transform all the time. I don’t like that I can’t even sleep.”

“Not at all?” Rowena asked to the last part. She hadn’t realized that.

“I sleep,” Farkas allowed. “It just doesn’t do much.”

“That’s terrible,” Rowena said quietly. “I didn’t know.”

“You see?” Farkas said, the bitterness returning. “You become a beast. You become…you saw what I became. You saw what I am.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Rowena said firmly. She meant it. She wasn’t sure if she loved the idea of it, but even so.

“Really,” Farkas said sarcastically. “You’re not horrified. You’re just fine.” He clearly didn’t believe her.

“I’m not horrified by you,” Rowena murmured, staring at him. “Of course I’m not.” She hated that he’d been worried about that. After all he’d done for her…she simply couldn’t think badly of him. Farkas was quiet for several moments.

“You did well today,” he finally said. “I was impressed.”

“Thanks,” Rowena said modestly. “I try.”

“You handled those spiders really good,” Farkas mentioned.

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Rowena said, making a face. “It makes it easier when I hate them…I’d rather kill them as soon as I can.” Farkas let out a short laugh.

“I know what you mean. I don’t care for them, myself.” They were silent for a few minutes, staring out into the darkness. “I’ve heard a rumor…” Farkas trailed off.

“What is it?” Rowena asked. Farkas hesitated.

“No, I shouldn’t say anything. Forget it.”

“You can tell me,” Rowena said quietly. He looked so lost for a moment; she couldn’t help herself. She reached over and put her hand over his in comfort. She saw his face relax a little, and even a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth at her touch.

“I’ve heard that Kodlak might know how to cure us,” Farkas admitted quietly.

“Really?” Rowena asked in interest. “Do you know how?” Maybe it wouldn’t matter if she became a werewolf, if there was a cure…

“No,” Farkas said. “I don’t even know if it’s true. But if it were…if I could still have a chance of getting to Sovngarde…” he trailed off wistfully.

“Remind me again,” Rowena said. “Why couldn’t you?”

“Ah, that’s right,” Farkas said with a grin. “You’re a Dunmer, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Rowena said, slightly offended at his tone. She was sick of people thinking less of her for it.

“Sorry,” Farkas apologized quickly, grabbing her hand as she tried to pull it away. “I didn’t mean anything. It’s just Nord belief, so it makes sense you wouldn’t know.” Rowena settled back on the wall; she’d been about to leave. She let him keep hold of her hand, too. “If we are honorable Nords, and fight and die well, we go to Sovngarde with the other heroes of old.”

“So? You do fight well,” Rowena reminded him.

“Thanks,” Farkas grinned, pleased that she thought so. “But…having the beast’s blood…have you heard of Hircine?”

“Hir-oh,” Rowena said, realizing. “The Daedric prince of the hunt.”

“Right,” Farkas nodded. “He claims the souls of beasts before they could get anywhere else. Like Sovngarde.”

“But…maybe Kodlak’s right, and there is a way to cure you,” Rowena said reassuringly.

“Maybe,” Farkas said darkly. “Who knows? And anyway, what if I can’t do it? My brother’s the smart one.”

“You’re plenty smart,” Rowena said fiercely. “Don’t let them tell you different.” She hated the way the rest of them always gave him a hard time, especially Aela. Farkas was not stupid.

“You barely know me,” Farkas said quietly.

“I know enough,” Rowena said, staring intently at him. “And I know that if there’s a way to cure you, I’ll do everything I can to make sure it happens.” There was silence for a moment as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Farkas said eventually. “That means a lot.” He squeezed her hand gently.

“Farkas!” a voice came from behind them. They turned to see Vilkas walking toward them.

“Yes, brother?” Farkas said, letting go of Rowena’s hand regretfully. It felt very warm to her where he’d touched it.

“Come. We should get to bed.”

“Like it matters,” Farkas sighed, resigned. “All right. Good night, Rowena.”

“Good night, Farkas,” Rowena said with a sleepy smile. It had been a long day for her. “Good night, Vilkas.”

“Good night, Shield-Sister,” Vilkas replied. “Good work today.” Rowena nodded her thanks and walked off. “What were you doing out here with her?” Vilkas asked. His brother was not one to chat up women.

“Just talking,” Farkas shrugged. “Can you blame her? She went through a lot today.”

“I’m still not sure Kodlak made the right choice,” Vilkas sighed. The new girl seemed nice enough, but it took hardy people to be in the Companions.

“Because I suggested it, you mean,” Farkas said, annoyed. “Because I stood up for her.”

“Of course not, brother,” Vilkas said, placating him. “I’m just not sure she’s made of the right stuff.”

“I saw her fight. I vouched for her. Trust me or don’t, that’s up to you.” Farkas sounded seriously annoyed now. Vilkas raised his eyebrows.

“I meant no offense,” Vilkas said in what was clearly meant to be a calming tone. He stared at his brother for a moment, sizing him up. “What has you so bothered?”

“She’s a good person, that’s all,” Farkas said gruffly. “And I’m smart enough to know it.”

“Whatever you say, brother,” Vilkas grinned. “We’ll see.”

“I don’t have to see. I already know. _You’ll_ see.” They walked inside, closing the doors behind them.

Rowena grinned to herself. She’d stopped just around the corner, and heard every word. “Thanks, Farkas,” she whispered.


End file.
